Project Summary/Abstract This diversity supplement requests support to facilitate the training of an outstanding and talented Hispanic American male graduate student, David Narvaiz. This is a proposed supplement to 2R15NS088776 titled Signaling Mechanisms Underlying Epilepsy and Autism Comorbidity; PI: Dr. Joaquin Lugo. David was admitted into the Psychology PhD program at Baylor University and started in the Fall of 2019. David is very interested in epilepsy research. As noted in David's personal statement, when he graduated from the Lamar University, after he completed his military service. He was able to conduct research as a laboratory technician then as a McNair scholar. Clearly, this accomplishment was significant, and being admitted into the highly competitive Psychology graduate program is also a proud accomplishment. Further, David excelled in his undergraduate classes. He has a genuine interest in understanding the neurobiology underlying early-life seizures and this research/career development plan is designed to ensure that David will receive extensive mentoring from Dr. Lugo with the goal of acquiring and developing the skills necessary for a lifelong career in the biomedical sciences, which is David?s career objective. The Specific Aim of this Diversity Supplement is to provide graduate training for David Navariz while extending the research direction of Specific Aims 1 and 2 of the Parent Grant ( R01 AA019682 ). The projects in this Supplement are designed to assess the role of cytokines and changes in PI3K/AKT/mTOR signaling after early-life seizures. The results of these studies will provide a richer and more comprehensive understanding of neuroadaptive changes in metabotropic glutamate receptors (the parent grant focuses Group I mGluR) that occur as a consequence of chronic/heightened elevations in the stress hormone CORT and their role in modulating sensitivity to the interoceptive effects of alcohol. In addition to research technique development, this supplement also focuses on a mentored career development plan that will increase his scientific knowledge base, focus on the development of strong writing and presentation skills, and emphasize collegial interactions to foster his professionalism. In sum, the goal of this Supplement is to support the acquisition and development of skills necessary for a lifelong career in the biomedical sciences, which is David?s career objective